1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which comprises a commodity packing device, a weight measuring device, and a printing and labelling unit. More particularly, the apparatus relates to a combination weight measuring, price computing and packing apparatus for packing a desired commodity by conveying a commodity to a packing section through an inlet passage, automatically packing it at the packing section, and thereafter displacing the thus-packed commodity to an outlet passage where required data concerning the commodity, such as weight, unit price, selling price, data of processing, date of availability, tare weight, commodity number, bar code, and other information, are printed on a label; the printed label is then adhesively stuck on the commodity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known weight measuring and labelling printers or label printers normally comprise a weight measuring unit, by which the weight of a commodity is measured, and a printing mechanism, in which a printing operation is performed in accordance with input data received from the weight measuring unit. Accordingly, both the weight measuring unit and the printing mechanism are closely located or integrally built together.
When a conventional label printer is put into use with an existing commodity packing system, such as a commodity packing machine, an automatic packing line, or the like, it is necessary that the weight measuring unit and labelling printer be arranged along the outlet passage of the apparatus, which is located downstream of the commodity packing line. This is so that when the packed commodity is weighed at the label printer, required data such as unit price, commodity name, and other data will be considered. It should be noted that with conventional systems, exact weight measuring is hardly achieved, because the commodity with its packing material is weighed after completion of the packing operation.
Further, such conventional commodity packing system requires two operators, one located at the inlet passage for the purpose of transferring commodities to the packing section, and the other located by the outlet passage for operating the weight measuring and labelling printer, while considering and readjusting input data. This results in reduced operational productivity.